


Surprise, Early Heat

by ohhitsanna



Series: Just Let Me Court You! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, Fingering, Jealous Stiles, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Omega Derek, Possessive Stiles, Praise, Rimming, Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Top Stiles, Vibrator, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this prompt on Tumblr:<br/>The third prompt is for derek going through his omega heat , with knotting and possessive stiles and a vibratorand derek being tied up and rimming and playing with dereks nipples until theyre red and derek is begging forstiles' knot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Early Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Betaed. All the mistakes are mine  
> Please tell me if i write something wrong or if it doesn't make sense.  
> Let me know if i didn't tag something.

 

 

Stiles sits in his office, bored out of his mind, with his feet propped up on his desk. The work day was almost over and he was just twiddling his thumbs trying to think of anything to do. Stiles didn't understand this, they wanted him to be in the office more, but when he was actually in the office, there was nothing to do! Yet, when he was trying to have a relaxing day with his Mate, BAM! fifty phone calls come pouring in. Where are they on days like this? Stiles calls bullshit! Complete and utter bullshit!

 

 

"Mr. Stilinski!" his receptionist comes bursting in his office, her hair a mess and eyes frantic. "There's someone here to see you." 

 

 

"Stilinski-Hale," he replies smoothly, why didn't these people understand he kept both of their last names? "And who is here to see me?" Then Stiles caught a scent. The most delicious thing he's ever smelt. He'd know that scent anywhere, it was Derek, but what was Derek doing at his office and why was he out of the house during his heat? Wait heat. Stiles mentally calculated the dates in his head, Derek's heat wasn't for another week. Derek's early! Stiles was out of his chair and into the main office before his secretary could utter another word, her heels clicking loudly behind him. 

 

 

Derek was standing against the wall, arms crossed over his chest tightly and impatiently tapping his foot against the granite floors, glaring daggers at the woman trying to talk to him. A beta woman at that! Stiles growl is loud and when the woman turns to look at him she visibly flinches away and pales. "Sir, i didn't - i wasn't, i mean he-" 

 

 

"Are you trying to tell me you couldn't smell me all over him? That you can't see that he is mated, his mark is right there in front of your fucking face! Are you that stupid or do you like coming in between Alpha's and their Mates, because let me tell you something i will fight to the death for him!" Stiles is now standing in front of the brown haired woman, eyes ruby red and fangs fighting their way to come out. "He's mine! My Mate!" Stiles snarls in her face, willing her to challenge him, but she bares her throat slightly and steps back. "I don't ever want to see you near him again." with a shaky nod she tucks tail and leaves. He turns to his receptionist who is looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights. "Do you not know who my Mate is? Huh? You think it's okay to leave him out here, clearly in his heat and surrounded by other wolves!" 

 

 

"But, I - sir, he said his name was Hale!" Stiles roar is loud and he can feel it shake the glass windows. 

 

 

"Yes it is. Hale-Stilinski, like my name is Stilinski-Hale! Next time you see this man here, you get me i don't care what i'm doing, you let him in my office and you get me, understood?" 

 

 

"Yes sir." 

 

 

"Good. Now go do your job before you don't have one anymore." Stiles grabs Derek's arm yanking him down the hall, growling at anyone who dares look at him, and shutting them in his office. Once the door is closed he's pushing Derek up against it and giving him a bruising kiss. "What the fuck are you doing here babe? Why didn't you call?" Stiles asks before moving down to Derek's neck, biting and sucking fading bruises. 

 

 

Derek's moaning at the sensation of Stiles teeth against his neck. "Didn't know i was in heat until i was already at work. Came here as soon as possible. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your cell!" Stiles glares at his desk momentarily, they weren't supposed to have their cells off here and Stiles assumes Derek didn't know his work number because he's never needed to know it before, nothing like this has ever happened. " _Stiles_!" Derek whines, stretching out his name and trying to get his Mate to move closer to him. "Touch me!"

 

 

"Derek, babe, we are at my work, can you wait until we can get home? I can leave now. Why are you early?" Stiles returns to kissing his neck, sucking on Derek's adams apple like his life depends on it. And maybe it kinda does because Derek in heat and not getting what he wants is not a good thing. Derek, well, lets just say he goes a little heat crazy. Right now, at least, he's not so far gone he's begging to be fucked.

 

 

"Stiles, put your dick in me right now!" He whines, ignoring Stiles question and forcing one of Stiles legs in between his so he can grind down on it. And maybe he is starting to become heat crazy. "Alpha!" Derek cried, humping his leg fully. "Will you just fuck me already!?" Stiles grinded his leg up against Derek's ass and relished the moan that fell from Derek's opened lips. He could feel Derek's slick through his pants already, God he was so wet, he could also feel something hard against Derek's ass when he ground down and if he listened very hard he could hear a faint buzzing noise. 

 

 

"Derek what's in your ass?" 

 

 

"Not your cock." he replied cheekily, never once stopping his movements. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide and his neck covered in still-healing bruises, he looked utterly wrecked ad Stiles took a moment to drink it in. Only he has seen Derek like this. Only he will ever see Derek like this. A wave of possessiveness hit him and he bit down roughly into his Mating mark. Derek's hips twitched up seeking friction.  "Are you just going to play with me or are you actually going to get me off? I think there are plenty of Alphas who -" 

 

 

Derek was cut off when Stiles growled and forced him to turn around, head banging roughly against the door. "What was that? You want another Alpha to take you, is that it?" Stiles yanked down Derek's pants and boxers in one go, forcing them down his muscular legs until they were wrapped around his ankles. From where he stood Stiles could see a black vibrator stuck up Derek's ass, his slick sliding around it and down his thighs, Stiles licked his lips, maybe if he weren't so angry at Derek's words he could have liked up all his wonderful tasting juices, but no. Stiles pulled the vibrator out a little until just the tip of it was in his little hole. Derek whined, shoving his hips back trying to keep the toy inside. Stiles laughed darkly. "This is what you want Derek? A little toy to please you?" He slammed the toy back in, nailing Derek's prostate according to the loud groan that was ripped from his throat. "No, you want some other Alpha's cock shoved into your tight little hole, isn't that right?" He pulled Derek's hair back, with the hand he wasn't using to fuck him, exposing his throat fully. "Hmm? I'm waiting Derek." he stopped playing with the toy, holding it still even as Derek tried to get friction. 

 

 

"No!" Derek finally yelled, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. "Only you Alpha, i'm yours." Derek hung his head, baring his throat to Stiles who gladly bit down. 

 

 

"That's what i thought." He began moving the toy again, making sure he hit Derek's sweet spot dead on every time, it wasn't long before he was moaning hard and panting fast, hips thrusting back harder and harder and his claws leaving deep scratches down his door. Stiles would love looking at them later and remember what he did to Derek. Derek came with a wordless cry, mouth hanging open and eyes rolling into the back of his head with so much force it should have hurt. Thick ropes spurted on the dark wood door, sliding down slowly. Stiles eased the toy out of his Mate, but when Derek started to whine he placed it back in, but on a lower setting. Seeing that Derek was only able to support his weight because of the door, Stiles pulled up his pants and tucked him in, trying to make him at least look presentable, even though Stiles knew the whole office knew what they were doing, hell the whole town probably knew what they were doing. Derek was a screamer and the best part of that was Derek didn't know he was, so the next time he'd talk after a rough fucking his voice would be hoarse and it would make Stiles go a little crazy. Stiles straightened himself out, fixing his boner so that it wasn't tenting his pants anymore. 

 

 

Stiles grabbed Derek by the shoulders, taking all of his weight before he opened the door. Stiles could tell who the wolves were just by the way their heads all snapped up when they caught a whiff of Derek. Stiles growled, pulling the man closer to him. "I can walk." Derek whispered, trying to move himself away from Stiles, but to no avail, Stiles grip was locked tight refusing to let his little Omega near any other Alpha, just being in the same room as them made his wolf see red. "Fine," Derek grumbled, "We need to get to the car fast, i can already feel the next wave coming on." 

 

 

Stiles groaned and held him tighter as they made their way through the packed office, apparently everyone wanted to see Stiles Stilinski's little Omega, although there was nothing little about Derek. No body had really ever seen Derek up close before, he refused to go to Holiday Parties at work, and since he and Derek hardly ever went out-out the only way people knew he was even Mated was because of the Mating Mark sitting beautifully on his neck. Stiles wasn't ashamed of Derek in the slightest, in fact he showed off his Mating Mark, wore shirts that deliberately showed it clear as the sun on his neck, he loved being Mated to Derek. He would always love being his Mate, but Derek had this thing with other people being around and Stiles not smelling just like him twenty four - seven, Stiles thought it was cute and so what if they never went out-out, they were constantly around their pack and their friends always came over.

 

 

Once Stiles reached Derek's Camaro, which Derek had left on, he places him into the passenger seat and gets himself situated in the drivers. The drive to their apartment in long and horrible. Derek is constantly trying to touch any part of Stiles that he can, and while he usually loves that, he's trying very hard to focus on the road and not get them killed. But Derek, damn is he persistent, he's leaning over into Stiles seat and biting his neck, sucking softly at the skin there and whining low in his throat, spewing all sorts of dirty talk that has Stiles mind spinning and Derek's pheromones are driving him up the freaking wall! the car absolutely reeks of Derek's slick and arousal, the deep musky smell that Stiles can't ever get enough of. The apartment complex is like a blessing when he sees it, not even bothering to park correctly before he's out of the car, dragging Derek out behind him and rushing up to their room. Stiles would complain about the long elevator ride, but with the way Derek is grinding against his hard cock he can't really find the words to complain exactly. 

 

 

They don't even make it to the bedroom before Stiles is tearing off Derek's clothes and pushing him onto the couch so he's bent over to arm rest, his perfect ass in the air waiting for Stiles to just _take_. Derek's shamelessly grinding his throbbing erection into the couch and Stiles is watching the way his slick leaks out of his ass, the vibrator gone now and his hole in clenching down on nothing, Derek whining at the feeling of being empty. Stiles presses his thumb against Derek's loose hole, enjoying the feeling of it being sucked in, like Derek needs it so badly he hole will just suck him up. Derek groans at the intrusion, trying to push himself back to take more, but the way he's angled on the couch he has no leverage, Stiles is in full control now. He kneels down, his face level with Derek's ass, and snakes his tongue out, just lightly touching his quivering rim.  He gets more forcefully slowly, until his stabbing his tongue deep inside Derek's taint, loving the moans and whimpers he pulls out of Derek. 

 

 

"You know what we've never done baby?" Derek makes a strangled noise that could be taken as a 'what?' so Stiles continues. "You've never gotten off from just my tongue alone, think you can do it?" Derek whines above him, trying hard to force his ass back to Stiles face. "I think you can do it." and with that Stiles dives back in, licking deep inside and curling hit tongue trying to make it go just a little bit further. Derek is shaking, mumbling incoherent things into the cushions. Stiles can hear the rips being made in the couch from Derek's claws as he holds on to something while Stiles takes him apart from just his tongue. 

 

 

"Stiles please, i - I can't, it's not enough." Derek's sobbing now, the feeling too much and yet still not enough. 

 

 

"You can baby," Stiles tells him, leaning back a little so he can slip two of his long skinny fingers in easily, Derek's hole sucking them in to the knuckle. "Come on, just let go." Stiles licks around his fingers, spreading Derek open further and slurping up his juices as they run down his thighs. Stiles can practically smell Derek's orgasm about to hit and he presses his fingers against it roughly, pressing against it with the right amount of force, Stiles can feel Derek's hole clenching tightly around him as he cums, a hoarse cry falling from his lips and then he goes lax, melting into the couch. Stiles stands and smiles down at his Mate, loving the blissed out look he has on. He picks up Derek easily, moving them into their room and placing him on the bed softly. 

 

 

Stiles rummages through their closet looking for the soft black ropes he keeps in there for Derek's heat. Stiles enjoys having Derek tied up and literally at his mercy and Derek likes giving everything he has to Stiles and once he found out he had a thing for being tied up, well their sex life and Derek's heats got a little more interesting. He finds the ropes tucked into a box where Derek has started to store their sex toys and damn was there a lot o them. He grabs them and walks back to Derek who is still blissed out, a longing look in his eyes as he stares at Stiles. Stiles holds up the length of rope and Derek smiles softly already moving his arms towards the headboard. Stiles makes sure the rope knots are good, making sure there tight, but not tight enough to cut off his circulation and by the time he's done Derek is already hard again and leaking constantly into their sheets. 

 

 

"Need something baby?" Stiles asks, resting his body fully on Derek, who ruts up trying to get friction on his member. "Oh, i don't think you need that. You've already cum three times today and i haven't gotten off once. That's a bit unfair don't you agree?" He bites softly at neck's neck, kissing behind his ear, and then making his way down to Derek's chest. "You want to please your Alpha don't you baby?" Derek's whine was high as he thrust against Stiles body trying to gain the friction, Stiles just smiled wolfishly, leaning down and capturing one of his nipples between his teeth and pulling. Derek hissed, throwing his head back and jerking at his restraints. With his other hand, Stiles rolls the nub between his fingers, playing with him softly. 

 

 

" _Stiles_ \- God, just fuck me already! I want your knot!" Stiles grins around Derek's nipple, biting at it harshly, before switching over to the other one, playing with it until its red and puffy. Then, going back to the other one and doing it all over again. "Gonna cum, Stiles! I have to cum!" 

 

 

"Do it baby," Stiles says then goes back to assaulting Derek's nipples until they are slightly bruised. He feels Derek's hot cum splashing between them, covering them in Derek's scent. "Good boy." Stiles coos before slipping up his body and licking his way into Derek's pliant mouth. "Gonna give you my knot now, yeah?" Derek's nod is slowly and he has a soft smile on his lips as he watches his mate move down his body, lapping up the cum eagerly. 

 

 

The first push in is always the best, when Derek's rim still just a little a little small and he has to force his way in to the tight heat. Stiles groans at the pressure, Derek is always so hot and tight and so very wet, he can never get enough of the feeling, being inside Derek, it's like nothing else. Derek rocks back, moaning loudly at the feeling of Stiles knot already beginning to form and tug on his swollen rim. Stiles knew this was going to embarrassingly short, but somehow he doubts Derek minds, with the way he's urging him on, begging him to go harder, faster. And Stiles does, the headboard banging roughly against the wall it's a surprise there's not a hole, and Stile's can feel his balls slapping roughly against Derek's ass, the sound loud in the room. Derek cries out at one particularly hard thrust and Stiles knot pops all the way in, pressing against Derek's sweet spot. Stiles curses as he grinds his hips forward, just needing a bit more before he can spill into Derek's ass. Stiles wraps a hand around Derek's throbbing member and starts pumping in time with his slow grind. Derek thrashes his head from side to side and pulls against the ropes, then he stills, eyes opening wide and cums thick spurts that reach all the way to his chin, clenching down roughly on Stiles knot and that's it. Stiles moans loudly and he feels himself tipping over the edge until he's cumming inside of Derek. 

 

 

They lay there for a moment, Stiles trying not to crush Derek with his body weight, but unable to completely hold himself up because that was probably one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had. He finally gathers his strength enough to slash through Derek's binds and rubs his wrists soothingly, making sure he's not hurt even if he does heal. Derek lies boneless beneath him, letting his Mate care for him like he always does. 

 

 

"Derek, baby, i need to know you okay." Stiles looks at Derek, he's still coming down from his high it seems. 

 

 

"I-" Derek has to stop before he gets anymore words out. His voice is thick and scratchy. "F - fine." he manages to croak out. Stiles smiles at him softly before leaning over the bed as much as he can without hurting them both and grabbing a bottle of water they always keep on the floor for moments like this. He lifts Derek's head up a little and feeds him little sips of water until Derek is nodding that he's okay. "Thanks." he says, clearing his throat a little. "That was great." 

 

 

"It' always great." Stiles replies, shifting them a little into a more comfortable position. Derek curls into his Alpha needing all the comfort he can get right now. "We'll nap for a bit and then, round two." 

 

 

Derek lifts his head out of Stiles neck and smiles. "Love you Alpha." 

 

 

"I love you too, little Omega." Derek buries his head again and it isn't long until he's drifted off to sleep, Stiles right behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!  
> [Tumblr](http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com)


End file.
